Daughter of the Hawk
by Bugg18
Summary: All Zoro wants is to become the worlds best swordsman. He never thought of anything else until he and the straw hat crew stumble upon a woman with the same eyes as Hawk Eyes Mihawk. With the World Govt threatening her life the straw hats find themselves locked in another adventure in Water7 where friendships will be put to the ultimate test! Rated M for Blood and other things...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Daughter of The World's Greatest Swordsman

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I watched my father drift away on his coffin like boat. Hawk Eyes Mihawk, one of the seven pirate warlords, the greatest swordsman, was being forced to leave my mother and I. The world government was always looking for any way to keep control of the pirate warlords.

Even if it meant capturing their families...

Also meaning that my mother and I would be taken to be used against my father, should anybody find out about our connection to him.

If anyone ever did find out, alone, my mother would be able to safely deny the accusation; but if we were to be found out together, then no amount of protests or lies could hide the truth...

For I had inherited my mother's face, and my father's amber, hawk-like gaze. Features that would always reveal the truth.

As father's form grew smaller on the horizon, I found myself thinking back to our last moments on our special spot. Up on the Northern Copper Cliffs yesterday, at sunset.

_ "The ocean is really pretty! Isn't it Daddy?" I asked, smiling brightly up at my father, who softly smiled back. A smile no one but my mother and I could get, or ever see. A warm, caring smile_

_ "Yes it is. However, I find you and your mother even more so." He responded, patting gently on top of my head, making me giggle._

_ Looking up at him, I watched as the warm smile faded. Only to be replaced with his cold, serious self. Frowning myself, I wondered what was wrong to make my father have that expression._

_ "Daddy?" I asked, uncertain._

_ Instead of answering right away, he knelt down to my eye level. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he turned me to fully face him._

_ "Ambrosia, I need to to listen carefully. You're not going to like it, but I am going to have to return to sea..." He began, looking at me with authoritative golden eyes like my own._

_ "You're going away! But why Daddy? Don't you like me and Mama anymore?" I asked, fearing the worst._

_ My father chuckled at my childish fears, his amusement clear in his voice, calming me a bit._

_ "No my dear Rosia, I love you and your mother very much. However, I must leave because some men will come here looking for me soon. If they find me here with you and Mama, they'll take you away to try and hurt me. I don't want that; do you?" He asked, the warm smile returning to his face._

_ Shaking my head no, I tried my best to smile back, and keep my tears from falling from my eyes._

_ "I also have two things to ask of you. One for before I go tomorrow, and one for as long as I'm gone..." He said, standing to his full height._

_ "What is it Daddy?" I asked, curious, yet scared that it would be something else more scary than my father being forced to leave us._

_ "What is your dream, Ambrosia? I have a feeling of what it is, seeing what all of your books are about." He asked, smirking down at me._

_ "That's easy! I want to learn how to make swords. Big pretty one's like yours Daddy! I want to make the best sword in all of the Blue Seas!" I said, jumping up and down with delight. _

_ "Big dreams for one so small..." He teased, as I felt my face turn red._

_ "I'll make a great sword one day; you'll see! I'll even forge the sword that you will one day face in your greatest battle yet! Then you'll know how good of a swords smith I become!" I said, placing my hands on my hip, much like my mother does whenever she was mad or upset._

_ Chuckling a little bit, my father ruffled my hair._

_ "The second thing is that I want you to promise me two things. One of them is easy, the other will be one of the hardest things you'll face. Do you think you can handle such things?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder again._

_ "I think so... What are these two promises?" _

_ "The easiest is actually in two parts. One: I want you to help and listen to Mama, and Ambrosia, whenever she tells you to hide your eyes, keep them hidden. They are a dead give away as to who I am. The second part is that I want you to promise me to never curse your eyes. They are rare, and they are beautiful just the way they are..." He trailed off, waiting for a response before continuing._

_ "I can do that!" I said, enthusiastically. _

_ "Good Girl... The second promise, is that you'll follow your dream of becoming the best Swords smith. The path won't be easy, but I want you to promise me that you'll never give up on it, and that you'll work hard." He said, looking up at the horizon that now held stars in it's sky._

_ "Okay"..._

I knew that if I kept those promises, then I'd see my father again someday...

_13 years later... _

Somewhere in Water 7

"Paulie, what the hell! How did I get mixed up into your daily routine of running from _your_ debt collectors?" I shouted at the shipwright who ran beside me. I knew this morning when I got out of bed, that _something_ bad involving my job would happen.

"If you stop being late all the time, then maybe you wouldn't be!" He shouted back, teasing me.

"Pay your damn debts! Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything other than getting to work at the forge on time when I _am_ late!" I snarled, bonking him upside the head.

"Never mind that now! Just keep running!" He said, recovering quickly.

As we ran, the guys chasing us didn't seem to wear out as fast as all of the others did; and as always, they thought that I was _involved_ with the whack job!

"Paulie, seems like you pissed off some guys with good stamina!" I commented, throwing him a dirty look.

"Whatever! Lets just split up... If you leave their sight first, they'll probably just stick to following me!" He suggested.

Nodding my head, I sprinted through a small alley that led to the next block over. Once I was out of eye sight, I hid behind an empty market stand. A few moments later, one of the guys chasing Paulie stopped right on the other side of the stand.

"I could have sworn that woman ran this way..." he muttered to himself. "If she has any connection to Paulie or his debts, then she's in trouble too..."

With that, and a few angry curse words, the debt collector stormed off in the direction he had come from.

Taking a deep breath, I left my hiding spot. I silently swore to wring Paluie's neck the next time I saw him. Or at least think about it for a long time. Being a foreman of Ship Yard 1, that wouldn't be easy to start with...

"Well, off to the forge in the ship yard..." I said to myself, as a familiar shadow fell across me from the building to my left. Looking up, I seen another foreman of Ship Yard 1.

"Hey, Kaku!" I shouted, waving up at him.

Briefly waving back, he jumped down to where I was standing.

"Morning Ambrosia, I see that you're running a bit late today." He said, smiling down at me.

"Yeah... Paluie's debt collectors chased him down passed my house, just as I was leaving. Stupid dumb asses think me and him are together or something..." I sighed, irritated at the whole situation.

"I tried to tell you that one time you helped him out on some of his debt. Now look at you..." He teased, giving me a _told you so_ look.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Now lay off, I'm gonna be in enough trouble as it is with Iceberg..." I pouted, turning to head for ship yard 1.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"Why don't you come with me. If anyone asks, I asked you to come to town to pick something up for me; and that on my way to this ship assessment, I asked you to come give me a hand..." Kaku suggested, winking at me.

I couldn't help but look at him in bewilderment.

"Are you sure? If Iceberg finds out, then you'll be in trouble with me..." I reminded, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm sure. Now stop questioning me, and come along Ambrosia." He said, jumping up to the roof tops again.

Shrugging my shoulders, I followed after him. After a few moments, we arrived outside of Water 7. I couldn't help but tense when I realized that we weren't too far from the Franky House, as memories surged up within me.

Forcing them down, Kaku and I approached a ship that had a lot of wood and metal patch work done to it. Jumping up on deck, we paused when we landed across from a green haired swordsman, who had _three _swords right next to him; and he looked like he was asleep.

"Pardon me..." Kaku said, trying to wake the swordsman up.

Said swordsman only kept snoring after cracking one eye open for a moment, before shutting it again, and going back to sleep.

"Okay, I guess he's not gonna wake up." I said, looking at the swordsman oddly.

"Appears so..." Kaku started to say, as I felt sharp steel pressed against the skin of my neck under my chin.

Steel that felt familiar...

"Who the hell are you people?" The swordsman asked in a deep voice that had me fighting a slight shiver...

Turning slowly, I looked up into dark green gray eyes. The eyes of Roronoa Zoro, the pirate bounty hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is Bugg18! Thanks for reading this fan fiction. I know its going kind of slow, but I'm hoping to fix that soon.

I don't own any character of One Piece, except for Ambrosia Zamora, and her mother. However, if I could actually have one of the characters from One Piece, it would have to be Roronoa Zoro... But, as I said before, I don't own him or anybody else save for my two characters.

Thanks again for reading, and I will try my best to do Luffy and his crew right...

…...

Chapter 2 – Yubashiri: The Sword's Creator

Previous Chapter:

_ "Who the hell are you people?" The swordsman asked, in a deep voice that had me fighting a slight shiver..._

_ Turning slowly, I looked up into dark green gray eyes. The eyes of Roronoa Zoro, the pirate bounty hunter..._

…_..._

Zoro

I had been taking a nice nap, dreaming about a good fight I was winning, when I heard two sets of feet land on the surface of the deck. Cracking one of my eyes open slightly, I noticed a shape with a long nose.

At first, I thought it was Ussop, when I had a gut feeling telling me to take a closer look at the nose. After a few minutes, I realized that Ussop's nose was round, while the guy I had seen had a square one. Then my thoughts turned to the person who was beside him. She had had long black hair, like Robin; but last I looked, Robin had gone with Chopper...

Not Ussop.

Realizing that they might belong to that Franky Family that had attacked earlier, I grabbed the first sword I could get my hands on, which was Yubashiri; I drew it, and pointed my blade at the throat of the closest of the two. Which happened to be the girl.

"Who the hell are you people?" I demanded, as the girl turned around to face me.

When her eyes locked with mine, it took every ounce of will power not to drop my sword and back away. This girl's eyes, they were almost like an exact copy of Hawk Eye Mihawk's eyes! Who the hell was this girl?

"Take it easy swordsman, we work in Ship Yard 1. Your friend with the straw hat wanted us to take a look at your ship." The guy I had mistaken for Ussop said, keeping his eyes locked on the sword at the girl's throat.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could have cut you two to pieces." I said, lowering my sword.

"I doubt that. I'm actually surprised Ambrosia in front of you, _let you_ point your sword at her throat like that." The guy said, looking at the girl, Ambrosia, in front of me.

"Actually, Kaku, I didn't let him get this close to me on purpose. He moved before I anticipated it. Then again, I haven't been in a sword fight for a while either..."

…...

_Ambrosia_

"What?" Kaku asked me, confusion on his face.

"I'm saying that he could have landed a solid blow on me, had he wanted to. I may not have been in an actual sword fight for a long time, but I haven't completely lost my touch. I have my sword smith skills to thank for that." I said, smirking over my shoulder at Kaku.

"So, you two are shipwrights?" The swordsman asked.

"Kaku is a shipwright and foreman in Ship Yard 1. I'm actually a blacksmith in the same ship yard. Even though I forge swords on the side." I said, turning back to the swordsman.

"Alright. Look at whatever you need to." He said, sitting back in his napping spot.

Shrugging my shoulders at Kaku, who shrugged his back, we set to work looking at the ship. Kaku looked at the model and frame, while I took in everything metal wise on the ship.

It was easy to tell that the patch work was done by someone who didn't know what they were doing, but you had to give whoever did it credit. Everything, even though it was a temporary, crappy fix, held up. It was a miracle that they even made it this far in the Grand Line on a ship in this much need of repair.

After a few, short minutes of checking out the ship, Kaku and I turned to head back to Ship Yard 1, after informing Zoro on what they had found. However, the news we would be delivering, wasn't going to be pretty.

The Keel at the bottom of the ship, the most important piece a ship needs to sail, was damaged beyond repair.

"Hey! Are you sure there's nothing that can be done?" The swordsman asked one last time.

"Sorry, but there isn't anything that can be done. A ship can't stay floating very long with a severely damaged keel. It's like trying to make a person walk with a severely damaged spine." Kaku said, frowning at the swordsman.

Turning to leave, I remembered something I wanted to ask the swordsman...

"Kaku, I forgot something. I'll catch up in a few minutes." I said, running back to the Going Mary.

"Okay. Just don't take too long!" He warned, before jumping to the roof tops to get back to Ship Yard 1.

"Hey, Roronoa Zoro!" I shouted, jumping back up on the deck.

"Yeah..." He said, cracking one eye open to look at me.

Walking over to him, I stopped about a foot from his reclined form.

"May I ask if you got that sword in the black sheath? Yubashiri... You got it at a sword shop in Logue town right?" that question had bugged me since I recognized the feel of the sword Zoro had pointed at my throat, when Kaku and I first arrived.

"How did you know that I got Yubashiri in Logue town?" He asked, shock written across his face.

I couldn't stop the knowing smile from crossing my face.

"I know that because I'm the one who forged Yubashiri..."

…...

_Zoro_

I couldn't help but do a double take at what this girl in front of me said. _She_ had made _Yubashiri_?

"What the hell... _You mean you made Yubashiri_?" I asked, as a new respect bloomed inside of me for this girl.

"Yeah... Yubashiri is actually the first sword I made. Yubashiri: _'Snow Chaser'_." She said, looking at my sword fondly.

"I can see why you named it that way. It's a light and well balanced sword." I said, grabbing and drawing it.

Sitting down next to me, Ambrosia held both of her hands out.

"May I?" she asked.

Nodding, I handed it over to her.

"Ironically, that's not why I named it that at all." She whispered in a low voice, as she gazed at the sword. "I named him Yubashiri, or _Snow Chaser,_ because my mother loved snow. She loved it so much, that if she could chase it around the world, she would have. I began forging this the same day that she died. Seven months later, I finished it, and presented it to her grave site." She said, handing Yubashiri back to me.

"If this is you first sword, and have something like that behind making it, then why the hell did you sell it?" I asked.

"I sold him because Yubashiri didn't choose me as its master; and a sword doesn't tend to work very well with someone it doesn't choose. I'm just lucky that Yubashiri wasn't cursed like your Kitetsu. If he had been, then I would have been killed a long time ago. Speaking of which, you must have either some damn good luck, or a very strong will.

Damn it all, I wouldn't be surprised if you had both..." She said, winking at me before rising to her feet.

"Probably..." I said, turning my face to keep her from seeing the small blush that had crossed my face.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell do I blush whenever a woman who knows her stuff about swords comes around?_ I asked myself in shock. I was thankful that if she had seen the blush, that she didn't say anything about it.

"Well... I've got to get going. My boss, Iceberg, is probably going to have my head when I get to Ship Yard 1. That is if I don't get caught up in Paluie's debt collectors again..." She said, jumping from the ship.

"Nice talking to you, Roronoa Zoro! It was interesting!" She shouted over her shoulder.

I could only blink after that odd girl. Looking over at Yubashiri, I could feel it's aura hum with happiness. Had Yubashiri been happy that that Ambrosia girl had come along? Either way, it sure seemed like it.

…...

_Ambrosia_

On the way back to Ship Yard 1, I couldn't take my mind off of my conversation with Zoro, or that blush he had on his face... I honestly don't know what got into me to share that bit of info behind Yubashiri, when by all means, I should be testing him to make sure he was really worthy of my first sword. The only person who knows the whole story, is Franky. The leader of the Franky Family, and the most respected face of the Water 7 underworld...

Someone who raised me like an older brother, that I haven't seen in at least five or six years. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I concentrated on where I was going.

Thankfully, it didn't take me long to catch up with Kaku. He was actually going a lot slower than normal. Which was probably for the best. If he showed up, while I am no where to be seen, then we'd both be up pudding creek without a spoon...

"What was that all about?" Kaku asked, as soon as I caught up with him.

"I wanted to see if one of his swords was what I thought it was. Turns out, the swordsman is carrying one of the first swords I made..." I said, smiling with pride.

To be honest, the master sword smith I learned under, was surprised that my first sword was not only made correctly, but well created as well; and very reliable, balanced, and durable. He actually tested it out in a fight against some pirates in one of the shipyards.

"That's nice..." Kaku said, as Ship Yard 1 finally came into sight. Looking down at the spot where we were going to land, I spotted a scrawny guy wearing a straw hat.

"Wait a minute! That's Straw Hat Luffy?" I asked in shock. I had heard about how this guy kicked the asses of Don Kreig, Buggy the Clown, Arlong, _and_ Crocodile, one of the pirate war lords; but was this skinny guy really Monkey D. Luffy?

"Yeah. It's hard to believe, but that him. The orangette is his navigator, Nami." Kaku said, chuckling at my shock.

When we landed, I could hear the navigator, Nami, yelling at her captain, Luffy about swinging from something like a monkey. Iceberg, who was standing a few feet away, looked over at us as our feet touched the ground again. As did Paulie, who was currently staring another foreman named Rob Lucci down. If he wasn't running from debt collectors, then he was picking a fight with Lucci

"Wow, that was fast! And you brought a friend back with you too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, Nami, this is Ambrosia Zamora. She's also Water 7's and Ship Yard 1's resident Blacksmith and Swords Smith." Iceberg said, introducing me as Luffy's eyes became wide in amazement.

"Wow! That's so cool! You've gotta join my crew!" he stated, jumping up and down excitedly.

However, before I could get the chance to say anything, Iceberg's secretary, Kalifa spoke up...

"A late one at that..." Kalifa said, staring down her nose at me, to which I replied with a flash of a sadistic smirk. I really didn't like that woman. Something about her always put me on edge, like there was something she was hiding.

"I was off helping Kaku inspect their ship." I said, warning Kalifa with a glare, that if she wanted a fight, then to bring it. I didn't give a damn whose secretary she was...

Sending me a glare of her own, she backed down for now. When her gaze darted elsewhere, I turned back to Iceberg and the pirates.

"Now that that's done, I'm heading for the forge. Kaku's got the full report of the ship." I said, walking off.

For the next few hours, I would be filling an order of kitchen knives for a shop in the Market district of Water 7. When I was done here, I was going to one of the coastal islands around Water 7 to look for pieces of metal.

It was nearing the anniversary of my mother's death, and the time I would make the years special sword...

…...

Next Chapter Preview:

Ambrosia: Witnessing a fight among the Straw Hat crew, I'm asked to make sure that their friend finds a safe place for the night. Then what's this in the morning paper about Iceberg's _almost_ assassination by the Straw Hat Pirates? And why the hell is everyone in Water 7 accusing me of helping them?

Until next time...

Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – Fight Among Pirates, and Iceberg's Assassination Attempt


	3. Chapter 3

Just a heads up. I don't like where this story is going, so I've decided to re write it. The OC character's name will be different, and a few other things as well. However, the OC character's personality and parentage will remain the same. The name of the fan fiction I'm re writing this in is:

Swordsmith Asuna... I'm making it based on my original idea of a Zoro x OC as Hawk Eye's Daughter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!


End file.
